Llámame
by Sherly y Jawn
Summary: John tiene una charla con un chico enigmático de rizos negros, todo para sacarle información y comentárselo a Molly. Johnlock. No es un songfic pero está inspirado en la canción "Call me maybe" de Carly Rae Jepsen.


¡Llámame, tal vez!

Molly H. 24/03/2014 5:01 pm.

John necesito tu ayuda.

John W. 24/03/2014 5:05 pm.

¿Qué pasa Molly? Estoy en clases en 15 min Salgo …

Molly H. 24/03/2014 5:07 pm.

Esta aquí de nuevo ese chico del que te hable (L)

John W. 24/03/2014 5:10 pm.

El chico de cabellera rizada, gabardina negra y bufanda azul?

Molly H. 24/03/2014 5:15 pm.

Si, míralo es guapo verdad? Se llama Shezza Bueno ese es el nombre queda cuando pide su café. Foto

John W. 24/03/2014 5:25 pm

. … Ya Salí Molly y cuantas veces tengo que decir que no Me preguntes esas cosas yo no soy una chica.

Molly H. 24/03/2014 5:30 pm.

Lo tomaré como un si y ven anda me lo debes.

John W. 24/03/2014 5:35 pm. Yo no dije que SI y ya voy.

Molly H. 24/03/2014 5:37 pm

Tampoco dijiste que no y ok te espero aquí bye me piden cafés.

John W. 24/03/2014 5:40 pm

Te veo haya

.

En menos de quince minutos John llegó al pequeño ciber café donde su amiga trabajaba la cual se encontraba terminando de atender a una pareja, así que se acercó hasta la barra donde ella se encontraba.

-Hola Molly ¿Dónde esta tu príncipe azul? - susurra lo último, sonríe al ver la cara sonroja de su amiga y ver el pequeño saltito que ella dio.

-Ahh…John me asustaste.- dice mientras tapa su cara con una pequeña libreta. -Lo siento jajaja bien ¿Dónde está?- pasa su mirada por todo el establecimiento hasta que su mirada llega a una mesa apartada de las demás donde se encuentra el chico de la foto que le mando Molly -. Lo encontré ¿Por qué aun no le hablas Molly? - voltea a ver a la chica.

-No, puedo cada vez que lo intento mi cuerpo se congela.-mira al chico de cabello rizado sentado en la mesa lejana.- y me debes una por lo Jim .- mira al rubio el cual tiene cada de horror.

-Eso no fue mi culpa, Moriarty fue el que me besó y tu sabes muy bien que no soy gay.- se cruza de brazos.

- Lo sé John pero tu me dijiste que cuando encontrara a alguien me ayudarías .- mira a John-. ¿O quieres que me quede para vestir gatos?

- Aaah no me hagas esa cara Molly.- ve a otro lado para no verla-. Y Molly –ríe.- se dice "para vestir santos" no gatos.

-Lo sé John pero teniendo a un modelo como Toby no me podría resistir a vestirlo a él.-saca su móvil y muestra unas fotos de su gato con varias prendas curiosas -. Hermoso verdad.

Aah esta bien, lo haré. En parte lo hago por Toby, al pobre no le gusta que lo vistas.-ve de reojo al chico y suspira -. Deséame suerte.

- Suerte amigo.- le da una palmadita mientras ve como John se aleja de ella y se acerca a Shezza.

-¿Hola puedo sentarme?- apunta a la silla vacía a lado del chico.

El otro lo mira y hace un gesto con su mano indicando que puede tomar asiento.- No estoy interesado en iniciar una platica trivial.- bebe de su café sin mirarlo. John rueda los ojos y ve hacia donde se encuentra Molly la cual levanta los hombros

-. Mmm… .- mira el vaso de café para ver el nombre en el, aunque ya se lo sabe -. ¿Shezza, Verdad? mmm… y ¿En qué estas interesado? .

- Obviamente no en "conversar".-le da otro sorbo a su bebida.- podría enumerarte las "razones" por las que estas aquí tratando de iniciar una plática también, lo que hiciste antes de llegar …común…pero probablemente no me creas o quieras golpearme y no tengo tiempo para eso así que ahorrémonos ese pasaje ¿Quieres?.- sonríe irónico y vuelve a su expresión indiferente. Lo dice con naturalidad, como si fuera algo que siempre le pasara.

- ¿Realmente podrías decir todo lo que hice ante de estar aquí? .- lo mira incrédulo -. Pruébalo.- sonríe mientras se acomoda para ver mejor a Shezza, éste levanta una ceja -. ¡Vamos Shezza! -le da un rápido vistazo al rubio.- tienes bolsas bajo los ojos pero no tienes indicios de haber ido a alguna fiesta tampoco luces como un fiestero...son por estar estudiando, es muy probable que hayas tenido un examen importante.- mira sus manos.- y que hayas estado inseguro de las respuestas ya que borraste varias veces, tienes restos de borrador.- señala dedos y camisa.- la marca del lápiz en los dedos, por haberlo tenido sostenido por mas de… dos horas...aun así luces bastante despierto... haz bebido una bebida energética por eso no compraste café a pesar de estar en una cafetería lo que también indica que vienes por alguien.- Mira a la chica tras de la barra.- la chica de ahí, no es tu novia ni hermana, no se parecen en absoluto, es una amiga y …deduzco que la he impresionado y por ello tratas de hacerme platica, para conseguir información de mi y contárselo.- apunta a Molly, ésta casi se esconde bajo la barra.- pero no estoy interesado en iniciar alguna relación de ese tipo.- suspira, desvía la mirada y sigue tomando su café.

John parpadea un par de veces -. Oow ¿Eres una clase de adivino o algo así? ¡Eso estuvo brillante!- calla al ver como el chico lo ve – ¿Dije algo malo ?- el de rizos estaba un poco pasmado...al principio su mente quedo en blanco pero luego trabajo a mil…leyendo en la cara del rubio "asombro" "admiración" " no está mintiendo".

- No está mintiendo...- dijo en un susurro que John pudo escuchar.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, no estoy mintiendo…fue impresionante, quisiera saber tus trucos. -sonríe -. Pero antes dime ¿Puedes hacerlo con alguien mas mmm? digamos con… ¿Anderson y Donovan?- apunta a una pareja que está sentada a 5 mesas.

-Puedo hacerlo y no son trucos. Sólo se trata de ser observador y ver las señales obvias.

-Bien pues es asombroso.- John se queda silencioso esperando por la evaluación del otro a la pareja que mencionó, el moreno también se quedó callado mirándolo, casi nunca lo dejaban en ese estado casi vegetal por el asombro...aunque le gustó la sensación de sentirse adulado con sinceridad...y quería mas de eso... quería ver mas asombro en los ojos de ese rubio desconocido. Recuperó su arrogancia natural y miró a la pareja señalada.

- Amantes. El tipo tiene una novia formal, completamente opuesta a la chica con la que está ahora mmm apuesto a que comparte piso con su novia, planes de matrimonio, pero a juzgar por la mirada de la chica tiene ilusiones de que el otro cancele ese noviazgo...mmm difícilmente...el colgante que lleva el chico...sentimientos...esta enamorado de su novia y romperá con la chica morena.- y como si fuera profético Donovan se levantó tirándole café a Anderson.- ¿Ves?...relación terminada.

-¡Oh realmente eres brillante! -voltea a mirar como Anderson se levanta gritando mientras trataba de quitarse el café de encima -. Eso debió doler.- comienza a reír y el otro lo sigue.- brillante realmente brillante.

-¿Sabes que lo dices en voz alta?- mira al rubio.

-Oh lo siento te molesta – el otro siente un calor en sus mejillas y pecho...- puedo leerte fácilmente y ver que no lo dices solo por adular, así que no, no me enoja…- le extiende la mano- me llamo Sherlock Holmes.

- Mi nombre es John Watson.- estrecha la mano -. Creí que tu nombre era Shezza.- levanta una ceja -. ¡Ya sé! eres un genio que trabaja con la policía y estas de encubierto jajaja ok creo que debo de dejar de ver tantas series policiacas.- Sherlock sonríe.

- ¿Quién se llamaría Shezza?, John...un nombre ordinario como supuse.- carraspea.- no trabajo para la policía, trabajo solo, aunque recurren a mi.- se acaba su café.- las series de las que hablas están muy lejos de la realidad.- lo mira una vez mas.- creo que te gustaría ver de lo que hablo.

- Claro que me gustaría, sus ojos se abren lo más que pueden, sonríe -. Terminaste tu café, me imagino que te vas.- mira hacia Molly.

Una deducción por demás obvia pero correcta -entrecierra los ojos- puedo decirte que tu vas a ir con aquella chica a hablarle sobre mí.- niega con la cabeza.- hasta los chicos no pueden prescindir de los chismes...la gente poco observadora pensara que eres gay.- sonríe.- jaja por tu expresión veo que he acertado, John suspira y sonríe

-Lo hiciste y no, no soy gay.

-Ese debe ser tu mantra de todos los días.- sonríe y el rubio hace un puchero.

- A veces…es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.- ambos ríen por un momento.

-¿Te molesta si le hablo de ti a mi amiga y de lo que haces?- Sherlock niega con la cabeza y John se levanta.

-Aunque lo repito, no estoy interesado en ese tipo de relaciones.-se levanta también.

- Mmm okey…tal vez luego nos veamos, que te vaya bien Sherlock.-se aleja de Sherlock hasta llegar con Molly, cuando ve que éste sale del establecimiento le dice lo que Sherlock le contó menos lo de la policía y su nombre verdadero.

-…Y eso es todo.

- Aww Shezza realmente es genial ¿Verdad?- se acomoda el cabello -. Y ¿Qué le dijiste de mi?

-Oh yo Molly...-es callado por la chica con un. -ssssh. Mira ahí regresa… ¡Ahí viene hacia acá! ¿Crees que le deba dar mi numero? espera.- toma una toalla de papel y le da la espalda a John para escribir.

John…-habla Sherlock.- Eres estudiante de medicina ¿No es así?-el otro asiente.-¿Te gustaría acompañarme en un caso?

-¡Claro que si!- dijo sin pensar.

Molly se queda congelada a ver la escena y ver como Shezza le daba un papel a John luego Shezza se separaba le guiña un ojo al rubio y se iba.

-Lo siento.- decía un John algo rojo mientras veía apenado a Molly.

La pelirroja deja salir un suspiro mientras sacaba su teléfono.- Es la última vez que te pido ayuda. Siempre me los quitas.-dice en broma, el otro sólo se pone más rojo.-

-¿Qué? No, no es lo que crees.- no puede evitar sonreír acompañando a la chica.

-Ha de ser porque eres rubio ¿Crees que deba teñirme el cabello de rubio platinado?- ambos estallan en carcajadas, el jefe de Molly levanta una ceja y la chica recuerda que esta en horario de trabajo.

-Jaja bueno John debo seguir trabajando no vaya a ser que a demás de perder al chico pierda mi empleo.- sonríe.- ¿Le hablarás verdad?

-Emm pues…es que realmente no es lo que…

-Le hablaras, se te nota en la cara.- ríe.- te invito a ti y a Shezza al primer desfile de ropas gatuna, Toby va a participar, ¡Está prohibido faltar!- le pasa dos entradas.- mañana a las 8pm. Luego ustedes dos pueden irse y tener una cita.

-¡No voy a tener una cita con Sherlock! ¡No soy gay!

-¿Sherlock?… ¡Inclusive te dijo su nombre verdadero!- John se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la metida de pata.

-S-si…emm ya me voy o te van a regañar. Iré mañana pero no se si él vaya.

-Convéncelo de alguna forma.- sonríe con picardía y ella misma se pone muy roja al tener un pensamiento sobre la forma de convencimiento.

-Eres….ahhh ya me voy.-John ya no podía estar más rojo.

Al final resulta que de todos modos Sherlock iba a ir al desfile gatuno, estaba en medio de un caso de asesinato y uno de los jueces estaba involucrado, esa noche fue la primera en la que ambos se la pasaron corriendo detrás de un delincuente y aunque el desfile se canceló por el revuelto que se armó- y por el que casi terminan ambos en la cárcel de no ser por que desenmascararon al asesino.- Molly estuvo feliz porque a todos los participantes los gratificaron con pequeños regalos para sus mascotas. Sherlock y John, se dieron cuenta de lo bien que funcionaban juntos y al poco tiempo, John quiso su propia dependencia y se fue de la casa de su familia para compartir piso con su loco amigo. Que los confundieran como novios era el pan de cada día al igual que su ¡No soy gay! de John, pero era obvio para todo el mundo que entre ellos dos había algo aunque se negaran a aceptarlo –Sherlock nunca decía nada al respecto- de todos modos Molly no volvió a pedir la ayuda de John, por precaución xD.


End file.
